You're In Midnight Bus
by Cylva
Summary: Dazai ingin bertemu Pemilik sepasang manik biru di bus tengah malam.
1. Chapter 1

**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warn : BoysLove.**

* * *

**1st Midnight**

Ada seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai praktikan di perusahaan servis komputer. Dazai Osamu namanya, mengambil shift malam agar bisa membagi waktu dengan kuliah. Pukul lima sore hingga dua belas, ditambah piket bersih-bersih kadang ia baru keluar kantor pukul satu atau dua pagi.

Malam itu dingin seperti biasa. Jalanan sudah sepi karena kantornya yang kecil tidak terletak di tengah kota. Di sebrang sana ada halte tempat Dazai biasa turun dan naik bus dari kampus dan ke rumah.

Hanya ada satu bus yang masih aktif dan kebetulan melewati simpang apartemennya. Dia terlalu sering menaiki bus itu sampai-sampai mengenal asistsn supir, Nakahara Chuuya, yang selalu ia goda.

"Oh, cepat cepat! Dasar maniak perban." Pemuda berhelai jingga itu menyuruh Dazai asal menyebrang di jalan bebas kendaraan. "Kenapa lama sekali? Untung tidak ditinggal."

"Ya ampun deh.. Tadi komputernya kena virus lagi. Aduh aku lelah, berikan minum dong."

"Enak saja." Chuuya geram pada satu-satunya penumpang tidak beretika itu. Sesukanya duduk dan memperlakukan Chuuya seperti teman, risih juga.

"Ramai seperti biasa ya.."

"Oh, Kouyo-san lama tidak bertemu." Dazai tersenyum, Chuuya mendengus, duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah supir.

"Ya, aku mau melihat Chuuya bekerja."

"Heee... Rajin sekali. Padahal Chuuya tetap lecek seperti biasa."

"Sialan kau ya!"

Dazai tertawa, namun canggung kemudian karena tidak ada tawa yang menambah. Bus ini selalu hening, karena itu dia suka mengganggu Chuuya. Bisa gila dia naik bus pukul satu dengan keadaan sepi. Seram kan.. Untung saja ada Chuuya.

"Sinilah temani aku ngobrol."

"Aku bekerja," Chuuya membuang muka sombong.

"Kan tidak ada halte lagi." Dazai hapal betul rute perjalanan mereka. Halte depan kantornya adalah halte terakhir yang langsung terhubung ke halte apartemen. "Chuuya.. Chuuya..."

Ia mengibaskan tangan, Chuuya mendengus lagi.

"Tidak apa bukan?" Oh, itu pak supir yang tidak berdandan seperti supir. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan syal merah. Rambutnya gelap, Dazai tidak ingat warna matanya sebelum terpantul sebuah wajah tersenyum di kaca— merah.

Menurut. Chuuya akhirnya duduk di bangku sebelah si brunette. Dazai mengambil bangku paling depan agar selalu dekat dengan Chuuya dan agar lebih mudah mengganggunya.

"Apa sih?" Chuuya bertanya kasar.

"Aku tadi dapat hadiah dari seniorku.." Dazai menarik sebuah kotak dari tas, lalu menunjukkan coklat-coklat berjejer di dalam. "Mau tidak? Oleh-oleh dari Belgia."

Mata Chuuya ragu sejenak, ia melirik ke si supir yang menunjukkan raut tidak melarang. "Kalau kutolak memangnya kau mau nyerah?"

"Tentu tidak."

Mata Dazai ikut berbinar ketika sebongkah coklat masuk ke mulut Chuuya. "Enak.. Manis!"

"Ambil lagi, ambil lagi.."

"Kau mau buat aku gemuk?" Chuuya mengambil coklat kedua.

"Memang bisa? Tubuhmu tidak tumbuh-tumbuh sejak pertama aku naik bis ini."

Bibir Chuuya menekuk cemberut, lalu melahap lagi coklatnya.

"Malam ini rasanya cukup ramai ya," kini giliran Dazai untuk sebuah coklat.

"Yah, begitulah. Kemarin juga waktu kau tidak naik."

"Aku ada ujian malam jadi ambil libur."

Chuuya menjilat ujung-ujung jarinya sebelum bersandar pada punggung bangku. Ia menghela napas, "huuh..Enak sekali kuliah."

"Melelahkan loh." Dazai segan untuk bertanya alasan Chuuya tidak sekolah. Karena bekerja di umur seperti ini, pasti keluarganya punya masalah ekonomi cukup berat. "Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menikah saja." Itu dia, penyakit anak kuliahan.

"Yah tinggal menikah. Kau kan sudah cukup umur."

"Calonnya belum ada, Chuu... Mau jadi kandidat gak?" Dazai senang melihat rona itu muncul si pipi tembam Chuuya.

"Idiot. Mengherankan pria sepertimu belum punya pacar."

"Oh, kau ingin bilang aku tampan?"

"H-hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kau bodoh?!"

Rasanya cepat sekali rem itu diinjak. Bahkan Dazai bisa hapal seluruh ekspresi Chuuya dalam perjalan yang kelewat singkat ini. Agh, dia ingin lebih lama lagi..

"Sudah sana turun," titah Chuuya.

"Kasar! Iya nih aku turun.. Sampai jumpa petite~"

Ingin Chuuya kejar pria itu karena sudah mencubit pipinya secara ilegal, namun pintu sudah tertutup. "Si sialan itu.." ia hanya bisa merona.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya?"

"Bos, maaf."

Supir tersenyum dan melaju, "tidak apa. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu dekat."

"Dia baik, tapi bukan untukmu, Chuuya.." kali ini penumpang di kursi nomor dua berbicara, Kouyo Ozaki. "Salah satu dari kalian akan tersakiti."

"Aku tahu.."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

oke, ini genre romance horor pertamaku sih.. Bakal ada 5 chapter dan semuanya udah siap aku buat jadi tinggal post. Berbahagialah

_**See You**_

_**Cylva**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warn : BoysLove.**

* * *

**2nd Midnight**

Dazai jengah. Beberapa hari terakhir dosennya tidak membuka kelas pagi dan menyuruhnya masuk malam. Ini memaksanya untuk mengambil shift siang dan melewatkan kesempatan bus malam yang ada Chuuya-nya.

Hah.. Entahlah kenapa timbul obsesi yang sangat besar pada sosok mungil itu.

Dazai bukan orang yang punya kehidupan baik, tidak buruk juga. Sangat hampa. Kampus, kerja, ujian bahasa, beres-beres rumah, sangat biasa. Tentu saja dia punya teman, banyak malah. Tapi dia tidak menemukan kesenangan saat bersama mereka. Kesenangan itu hanya ada ketika melihat sepasang mata biru indah dan amarahnya. Dazai rindu pemuda itu...

Belum selesai ia berguling-guling karena gegana, teleponnya berdering. Sebuah pesan dari dosen yang mengatakan kelas besok diadakan pagi. Akhirnya! Dazai bisa masuk shift malam lagi! Rasanya tugas yang terbengkalai karena galau bisa ia selesaikan hanya dalam hitungan detik dengan kekuatan semangat.

"Dazai-kun, semangat sekali," seorang pekerja di depannya memulai percakapan, "kecepatan mengetikmu kelewat batas."

"Yah aku buru-buru." Tidak juga. Bus itu hanya ada pukul satu atau dua, sekitar empat jam lagi. Dazai sama sekali tidak buru-buru.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang ingin kamu temui pukul dua malam."

Tangan Dazai berhenti mengetik. Ia memanjangkan leher melewati monitor komputer agar dapat melihat manusia menyebalkan yang entah kenapa bisa melihat pikirannya dengan sangat jelas. Dazai sangat percaya Fyodor Dostoyevsky adalah seorang esper.

"Dasar stalker." Namun itulah yang ia tuduhkan. "Kau sendiri. Bagaimana si badut gelandangan itu?"

"Badut gelandangan?" Fyodor memperhatikan Dazai yang sudah kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya. "Dia bukan gelandangan, dia punya rumah."

"Oh, tidak tertarik..." kalimatnya bernada.

"Tapi karena kamu bertanya, aku akan jawab. Kemarin dia jadi saksi perampokan." Fyodor mulai mengetik kembali. "Sekarang sedang musim, kamu juga harus hati-hati, Dazai-kun."

"Kita berdua sama-sama shif malam loh.."

"Tapi aku dijemput."

"Aku juga," —oleh bus yang mengantar dengan aman sampai tujuan.

"Tapi selain rampok, ada satu hal lagi loh.. Tau tidak, katanya lantai enam ada penunggunya?"

"Maaf sekali, aku mengambil pendalaman fisika murni."

Pekerja praktik, yang kebetulan satu fakultas dengan Dazai itu menggedikkan bahu. "Hanya menebar rumor."

"Sudah mahasiswa masih percaya gosip."

Beberapa jam selanjutnya diisi dengan jari-jari yang menghajar tuts keyboard. Di kantor itu hanya ada tiga orang untuk shif malam, ditambah seorang satpam di parkiran yang terkadang malah pulang duluan. Sepi, tentu saja. Lampu-lampu di daerah tangga sudah dimatikan jadi para pekerja hanya bisa turun dengan lift agar tidak selip dan jatuh di tangga.

Mereka bertiga piket malam bergantian dan kadang Dazai harus mengejar laju bus karena jadwal bersih-bersihnya. Untung saja bus itu mau menunggu karena Chuuya— atau supirnya sudah mengenal Dazai. Bekerja malam itu tidak enak. Dia harus ada di satu ruangan dengan Fyodor Dostoyevsky, satu lift, satu jalan, dan sangat menyesakkan. Jika saja bukan karena Chuuya yang ada di perjalanan pulang, Dazai pasti sudah bolos berkali-kali.

"Naik bus lagi?" Fyodor bertanya ketika lift mulai turun ke lantai satu. "Memangnya ada bus jam segini ya?"

"Masih kok. Bus terakhir.."

"Hmm.. Setahuku bus terakhir ada di jam sebelas."

"Mungkin pengetahuanmu kurang," Dazai sedikit menyindir sebenarnya.

"Mungkin sih.. Aku sudah lama tidak naik bus. Bagaimana busnya?"

Lift sampai ke lantai bawah, Dazai keluar pertama. Sedikit iritasi karena rasa penasaran pemuda Rusia itu. "Warna merah, masih bagus, ada nomor 58nya. Sudah ya, kau sudah dijemput tuh.."

Fyodor melihat ke sebuah sedan hitam lalu kembali pada Dazai untuk mengatakan _'sampai jumpa'_ dengan sopan. Tapi pria brunette itu hanya mengibaskan tangan.

"Dos-kun.. Aku lapar. McD dulu ya.." Fyodor mendengus, merasa gemas karena tingkah orang yang beberapa bulan lalu berperan sebagai supirnya secara sukarela. Ia masuk ke mobil dan disambut aroma permen badut kesayangannya.

"Makan jam segini membuat gemuk."

"Heee... Kentang goreng pun tidak apa.. Ya? Yaa?"

"Kau supirnya.."

Pria itu berteriak girang karena permintaannya disetujui dengan tidak langsung. Mobil dilajukan, Fyodor bersandar seraya menikmati alunan biola dari rekaman.

Oh, mungkin ada baiknya mengajak Dazai dari pada naik bus malam. Mereka bisa mengantarkannya karena apartemen Dazai dekat dengan McD. Ya, Fyodor tahu karena pernah melihat biodata rekan kerjanya itu di kantor.

Matanya menelusuri ke arah halte, namun tidak ada lagi orang di sana. Hanya kabut malam yang pekat. Di sepanjang jalan juga tidak ada lagi jejak Dazai. Sayang sekali, sepertinya dia sudah naik bus.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

"Sudah mahasiswa masih percaya gosip- demo sana!" /_plak_

Terimakasih masih meluangkan waktu membaca ff singkat ini. Niatnya update tiga hari sekali, tapi saya mager XD.. Untuk itu, mari sama-sama berdoa untuk kelancaran ff ini dan keselamatan Ibu Pertiwi.

_**See You**_

_**Cylva**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warn : BoysLove.**

* * *

**3th Midnight**

Dazai lelah.

Sekali lagi, Dazai lelah.

Dia cukup senang melihat Chuuya dengan raut, "akhirnya muncul lagi manusia paling tak berguna sejagad raya."

"Kau merindukanku hm?"

"Aku berpikir tidak berhenti lagi di halte ini."

"Jangan dong.." Dazai duduk di bangkunya yang biasa. "Kemarin dosenku obrak-abrik jadwal jadi aku harus masuk shif pagi. Lelahnya jadi berlipat."

"Lemah. Lemah.."

"Orang yang keliling kota dua puluh empat jam memang tau apa," ejeknya. Chuuya merengut. "Apa? Merajuk?"

"Konyol!"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya Dazai akan meminta, kini Chuuya sudah duduk di sebelah. Matanya melirik ke tas, seakan mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak punya coklat lagi."

Ia merengut kecewa sebelum Dazai mengeluarkan permen jeruk. Hanya permen jeruk yang disambut Chuuya hangat.

Dia berjengit ketika kepala pemuda jangkung itu mendarat dibahunya, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu saat pemuda itu terpejam.

"Lemah, lemah.."

Rasanya lama sekali Dazai tertidur, tapi bus tidak kunjung melambat. Chuuya masih disana, menopang tubuhnya dengan badan mungil. Dazai jelas merasakan aroma melati yang kental, seperti teh yang disesap pagi hari, menyegarkan.

Ketika membuka mata, Chuuya sudah mencuri tiga permen dari tasnya. "Belum sampai?"

"Itu.." ia menunjuk dengan memajukan bibir. Oh disana haltenya.

Padahal Dazai yakin sudah tidur lama tapi ternyata cuma dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Terimakasih pada Chuuya yang sudah menjadi bantal tidur dan mengusir sedikit peluh.

"Sampai jumpa.." seperti biasa dia marah ketika dicubit pipinya.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, satu raut lagi tertangkap mata hazel. Milik pak supir yang tersenyum sendu. Biasanya ia juga akan mengucap sampai jumpa atau tertawa karena amarah Chuuya. Kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Keesokan hari, hampa kembali menghampiri.

Baru semalam bertemu, tapi Dazai sudah merindukan Nakahara Chuuya. Seperti telah terpisah berpuluh tahun dan terpisah sejarak dua dunia. Hah.. Berat.

"Dazai-kun, tentang bis yang kau bilang itu—" ah ini dia satu-satunya ensitas yang ingin Dazai musnahkan dari aliran besar roh. Fyodor Dostoyevsky. "Ada yang aneh."

"Entahlah Fyodor, aku tidak peduli tentang penyelidikanmu yang sungguh tidak akan mendapatkan gaji itu."

"Tapi ini menarik, Dazai-kun.."

"Iya iya. Cepat selesaikan laporanmu dan ayo ke kantor. Banyak omong saja." Tentu saja Dazai meninggalkannya alih-alih menuruti kata 'ayo' yang merujuk 'bersama-sama'.

Lima jam. Hanya lima jam ia akan bekerja dengan Fyodor Dostoyevsky, tapi sungguh Dazai ingin lima jam itu diundur sampai akhir dunia saja! Benar-benar orang ini. Entah apa yang dia ocehkan tentang bus ghaib, bus setan, bus arwah— apa sih, Fyodor?

"Kau tau aku mengambil pendalaman fisika murni. Kalau ada sesuatu seperti arwah, itu hanya sisa perintah di sistem motorik yang tidak sempat dicerna otak."

"Dazai-kun, kau gigih sekali ya."

"Semua orang eksak juga akan begitu kalau kau bicara ngawur terus."

Suara _Windows_ yang dimatikan terdengar seraya Fyodor bangkit membersihkan gelas kopi mereka. "Hari ini giliranmu piket, kutinggal sendiri tidak apa kan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Fyodor! Apa yang salah pada otakmu sekarang? Kenapa kau jadi perhatian? Sungguh! Bikin jijik!"

Fyodor kembali untuk mengambil laptopnya. "Habis belakangan ini kabar rampok itu semakin mengerikan. Katanya punya uang atau tidak korbannya akan dibunuh."

Kali ini Dazai sedikit bergidik. Ia tidak percaya roh atau hantu, tapi ia percaya keberadaan seorang psikopat. Toh Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang stalker aja ada, pastilah pembunuh berantai ada juga.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan keluar dari gedung begitu busnya tampak."

"Itu bagus, tapi bus itu juga mencurigakan..."

Dazai menepuk kening dengan tangan, "sudah pulang sana. Nanti badutmu menunggu."

"Kau semangat sekali mengusirku, Dazai-kun." Tentu saja. Kalau bicara tentang rampok-bunuh-rampo-bunuh bisa-bisa Dazai tidak berani keluar gedung sampai dijemput Chuuya. Yah mustahil sih Chuuya jemput, toh dia juga sering tidak naik bus itu, malah dia akan ditinggal.

"Cepat cepat!"

Piket malam tidak sulit. Dazai hanya harus membersihkan westafel dan menempel jadwal kerja besok di mading. Selain itu, ia juga bertanggungjawab mengunci seluruh pintu dan mematikan seluruh lampu dan alat listrik kecuali kamera pengawas. Tiga puluh menit, Dazai sudah meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan menguap khas karyawan kantoran beranak tiga.

Lift menjadi hal terakhir yang akan ia matikan, jika tidak ada suara kaki begitu ia sampai di lantai bawah. "Siapa itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Oke, Dazai takut tapi memberanikan diri. Hantu hanya bunga mati di balik jendela.

Ia mengunci pintu kaca dengan sandi rahasia, dan sebuah bayangan muncul di belakangnya. Jika saja refleks Dazai tidak cepat, mungkin punggungnya sudah menjadi objek penusukan. Ia menghindar, lalu mendorong orang itu. Memakai hoodie hitam dan masker loreng yang sukses menutupi mulutnya.

_"Punya uang atau tidak, korbannya selalu dibunuh."_

Rampok!

Dazai langsung berlari sebelum orang itu bangkit dari tersungkurnya. Di sana bis merah baru saja berhenti. Tolong! Chuuya!

Tidak. Kalau Chuuya datang menolongnya— hanya akan bertambah satu korban.

Dazai yang berlari kalang-kabut tidak berhalusinasi ketika melihat sosok jingga itu mengintip dari jendela bus. Ia menjadikan sosok itu tujuannya, mata birunya yang menatap takut dan bingung.

Lalu Dazai merasakan tulangnya retak ketika sebuah mobil menyerempetnya. Di sisi mata ia melihat Chuuya, pemuda itu hampir berteriak lalu berlari ke arah pintu di bagian depan bis.

Dazai masih bisa bangkit, hanya kakinya yang menjadi sasaran momentum dari mobil, lecet ia terima namun ia bisa berjalan.

Mobil itu pergi tanpa tanggung jawab. Namun sosok yang tadi mengejarnya kembali datang.

Dazai tertangkap. Punggungnya tertusuk namun ia melawan. Memutar tubuh dan hingga pisau yang menancap merobek kulitnya. Darah mengucur dari sana dibarengi rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chuuya datang, Chuuya bisa—

Dazai mencabut pisau di punggungnya. Di tengah kalap sosok itu akibat darah yang mengaburkan pandangan, Dazai menusuknya. Di bahu, di tempat yang paling bisa ia jangkau ketika seluruh indranya mati rasa.

"Dazai!"

Suara itu satu-satunya petunjuk, ia mengikuti dengan darah yang mengalir dan kaki yang kaku. Di ujung sana ia melihat Chuuya nya. Sosok mungil pujaannya, memasang raut penuh ketakutan karena dia. Ah Dazai tidak keberatan mati setelah melihat wajah manis itu meneteskan air mata.

"Agh!" Darah dimuntahkan. Tusukan kembali ia rasa di bahu belakangnya.

"Dazaii!"

Dazai tahu tubuhnya terjerembab, suara langkah kaki terdengar di tengah tusukan-tusukan yang menembus jaringan kulit. Teriakan dari suara yang ia sukai, di antara percikan percikan darah dan erangan kematiannya.

Tusukan itu tidak lagi terasa. Sudah berhenti? Atau karena sarafnya tidak lagi berfungsi? Lalu kenapa ada sebuah kehangatan membalut tubuhnya, yang sekejap kemudian seperti seluruh rasa dingin di dunia dihujamkan kepadanya. Dazai menutup mata tanpa penyesalan, setidaknya wajah Chuuya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mengenang kembali tragedi 30S/PKI,, jadi mari kita kibarkan bendera setengah tiang dan ikut ngeangsa XD

Saya merasa bangga masih bisa upload ditengah-tengah revisi+respon+kuis+tugas yang deadlinenya sama-sama 2 jam lagi. XD

Btw, ini belum tamat. Chapter depan adalah yang terakhir.

_**See You**_

_**Cylva**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warn : BoysLove.**

* * *

**4th Midnight**

Seharusnya Aku tau, aku tau kesalahan yang telah terjadi tidak seharusnya diulang kembali. Pada awal pemuda itu masuk ke bis ini, seharusnya aku menyuruhnya turun. Namun tidak kulakukan karena teman seperjalananku, Nakahara Chuuya tidak bisa mencabut fokusnya dari surai gelap itu.

"Tadi itu—" Dia menggetarkan bibir ketika penumpang terlarang turun. "Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke sini?"

"Entahlah," jawabku.

Keesokan harinya, pemuda itu entah kenapa mulai mendekati Nakahara Chuuya. Bukan karena apa-apa, aku paham dia hanya menjaga dirinya agar tetap terjaga dan tidak tertidur sampai pemberhentian. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana seperti bagaimana bekerja di bus atau sebagainya.

Dari pantulan kaca aku bisa lihat kedekatan mereka sangat manis sampai-sampai akupun lupa sebuah batas yang tidak bisa disebrangi orang hidup dan orang mati.

Chuuya-kun tentu mengerti dengan baik. Di tiap bus berhenti dan pria itu turun, dia akan melihat pantulan wajah pucatnya di kaca pintu. Sebuah lubang hitam masih mengucurkan darah dari tempat yang seharusnya diisi sepasang mata safir indah.

"Chuuya-kun?"

"Ya?" ia kembali duduk di bangkunya saat aku menjalankan bis.

"Apa perlu kita ubah rute agar tidak bertemu dia lagi?"

"Buat apa?" ia menaikkan alis. "Tidak ada masalah kalau dia naik bis ini kan?"

"Bukan tentang itu, tapi tentang kamu. Kamu yakin bisa menahan diri kalau terus bertemu dengannya? Bahkan walau dia punya rasa sepertimu, kalian tidak bisa bersama."

Dia melihat pantulan kaca. Bangku-bangku yang berisi jiwa tanpa arah. Dijemput di sebrang perbatasan untuk diantar ke pintu surga atau neraka.

"Hanya bis ini yang bisa mengantar Dazai pulang." Jeans diremat, "aku baik-baik saja hanya dengan bertemu selama perjalanan terlarang ini."

Tentu. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun Chuuya-kun bekerja sebagai asisten di busku. Tugasnya adalah menjemput jiwa tersesat, mendata mereka agar aku tau ke mana harus menuju. Selama itu dia melakukan tugas dengan baik, sangat baik. Seperti robot, dia diciptakan sebagai Sang Pengantar sama sepertiku.

Ketika sebuah ketertarikan muncul darinya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana apabila anak itu seorang manusia hidup. Melihat binar dan emosi-emosi yang muncul cukup menimbulkan rasa senang.

"Lebih baik kita tidak lewat sana lagi," aku hendak berucap demikian namun melihat raut pemuda itu benar-benar menahan suara.

"Perpisahan yang akan kamu alami, aku pernah merasakannya," ia melirik. Bertanya. "Dan benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Anda pernah?"

Mataku terpejam sejenak, mengingat masa dimana sosok bersurai perak menaiki bis ini dan membuat rindu. Kembali melihat jalan, aku tahu Chuuya-kun masih penasaran di balik tatapannya. "Tidak separah kamu malah."

"Ya ampun..." ia tercekat. Aku melihat senyum, dia meledek? Yang benar saja. "Aku tidak menyangka bos punya masa-masa seperti itu!"

"Bis ini ada di dimensi lain, tapi kadang bisa masuk ke dunia penuh kehidupan dan beberapa orang menaikinya. Dulu aku juga muda seperti kamu." Tanpa mengganggu kemudi kami terus berbincang. "Yah, sebenarnya memiliki perasaan itu tidak dilarang, namun kamu harus tahu kapan waktunya berhenti. Demi dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tahu.."

Malam setelahnya sosok dengan mata kopi itu tidak datang. Aku tahu Chuuya-kun sedang memendam rindu, terlihat dari reaksinya ketika bis berhenti di halte tempat Pemuda itu sering naik. Lalu hembusan napas berat akan keluar, dan kemudian ia kembali menjadi robot yang bekerja untuk Dewa Kematian.

"Kau sedang rindu," Ozaki Kouyo memvonis, Chuuya-kun merona. "Kau rindu manusia itu bukan, Chuuya?"

"Anee-san, jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Pantulan wajah anggun Kouyo-kun tersenyum, aku mengikut. "Nah ini halte yang kau tunggu-tunggu Chuuya-kun."

Seperti biasa ia keluar dari mobil, menjemput beberapa arwah yang menunggu, lalu senyumnya timbul saat suara familiar terdengar. Dazai Osamu, suara itu.

"Chuuuyaaaa~~~"

"Akhirnya muncul lagi manusia paling tak berguna sejagad raya." Oh jelas sekali kau mengatakan telah menunggu dia selama ini, Chuuya-kun.

"Kau merindukanku hm?"

"Aku berpikir tidak berhenti lagi di halte ini."

Pintu bis tertutup, aku mulai memacu dengan kecepatan normal.

"Kemarin dosenku obrak-abrik jadwal jadi aku harus masuk shif pagi. Lelahnya jadi berlipat."

"Lemah. Lemah.."

Sedikit terkejut melihat asistenku mengambil langkah pertama untuk duduk di sebelah si pemuda. Sejauh itu ia rindu? Sungguh manis, sungguh tragis.

Aku dengar semua yang mereka bicarakan, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka satu pada yang lain, tapi hal ini sungguh tidak bisa berlanjut lebih lagi. Mungkin, mungkin ini bisa jadi yang terakhir?

Tapi apa aku sanggup melihat raut sendu Chuuya-kun dalam kerinduannya? Sepertinya, tidak.

Malam itu, aku memutuskan memberikan mereka kesempatan berdua sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit untuk bisa saling mengisi sebelum kenyataan yang paling pahit menggunting benang merah di jari-jari kelingking mereka.

"Sampai jumpa Chuuya, jangan lupa minum susu yaaa~"

"Hah?! Kau mau kutendang?!" Pintu bis tertutup. Perlahan pria brunette itu menjauh dari pandangan spion. Setia menunggu hingga bis tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan matanya, sama seperti Chuuya-kun yang menunggu sosok Dazai tenggelam dalam kabut malam.

"Bos?"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan walau sesekali melihat ia yang untuk kesekian kali menatap kedua lubang hitam itu.

"Mungkin besok akan jadi yang terakhir, setelah itu tolong carikan rute yang lain."

Perkataannya tidak terduga. Aku tidak pernah menduga dia akan menyerah pada perasaannya. "Chuuya-kun? Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak boleh lagi menyukainya lebih dari ini. Kalau sampai terjadi, baik aku yang telah mati ataupun dia yang masih hidup akan sama-sama kehilangan jiwa kami."

Ya, dia tahu dengan baik. Tapi apa itu yang kau inginkan, Chuuya-kun?

Malam yang dijanjikan Chuuya-kun untuk menjadi yang terakhir tiba. Satu hari di dunia manusia sekitar 44 hari di dunia arwah, sungguh penantian yang lama bukan? Chuuya-kun harus menunggu selama itu hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan.

Bus berhenti tepat di halte, menunggu sosok brunette kesukaannya.

Dari spion terlihat dua buah siluet yang sedang berlari dari sebuah bangunan di sebrang. Aku meminta Chuuya-kun melihat dari jendela belakang, dan menurutnya mereka tidak seperti mengejar bus. Sedikit aneh, tapi aku pun merasakan hawa yang buruk untuk itu.

Sebuah mobil melaju dari arah belakang bis, menabrak orang yang lari di depan. Ya ampun! Siapa itu?!

Aku melihat Chuuya-kun, ekspresinya begitu tegang sampai-sampai kedua ilusi safirnya hilang sejenak. "Dazai—"

Apa? itu dia?!

Chuuya-kun berlari dari belakang bis, secepat pemuda itu bangkit dari tabrakannya dan jalan terseok. Sosok yang berada di belakangnya masih mengejar.

Pintu bis kembali terbuka, "Chuuya-kun! Kau tidak boleh keluar jauh!"

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir, ia was-was. Aku tahu ia was-was dan bimbang di ambang pintu. Dazai Osamu sedang dikejar oleh seseorang, ia baru terserempet sebuah mobil dan mengalami cedera mungkin parah. Dazai Osamu butuh pertolongan, ia butuh panggilan darurat dan seorang yang bisa merangkulnya. Namun itu bukan Chuuya-kun. Jika Chuuya-kun keluar jauh dari bis, ia hanya akan menjadi kabut.

"Dazai!" Chuuya-kun melihatnya. Aku pun melihatnya.

Dazai Osamu ditusuk di punggung. Tersungkur ke tanah. "Dazaii!"

"Chuuya-kun!" Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia keluar dari bis, tanganku tak menggapainya.

Aku tahu jumlah tusukan itu lebih dari yang bisa diterima manusia. Dazai Osamu tidak lagi bernyawa. Ketika Chuuya-kun mencapainya, ia hanya sebuah raga tanpa nyawa.

Arwah yang menatap Chuuya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chuuya?"

Chuuya-kun menelan ludah, ia ragu dengan apa yang bisa ia sampaikan. "T-tidak.."

"Kau seperti melihat hantu."

"Dazai, kau—" arwah tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka telah mati. "Tidak, haha."

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan tentang tawa itu. Ada kesedihan disana, namun ada juga kelegaan— kegembiraan. Chuuya-kun sedang bersyukur atas kematian orang yang ia sukai karena mulai sekarang mereka bisa bersama.

"Ayo naik, jangan buat Pak Supir menunggu."

**END**

* * *

Sungguh keisengan saya yang sempat sempatnya ngulah setelah praktikum pagi—petang.. XD

Setidaknya hutang lunas satu dan itu wajib disyukuri, saya pingin banget buat happy angst soalnya... Dan setelah saya pikir pikir sepertinya fic ini lebih cocok ke supranatular ketimbang horor, jadi maapkan dan terimakasih telah membaca sampai akhir ^^

_**Bye Bye**_

_**Cylva**_


End file.
